Colisión
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: Porque cuando su vida chocó con la suya nada volvería a ser como antes. Pero el regreso de una persona podría echarlo todo a perder.
1. When Amber and Sapphire collided

**DISCLAIMER** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Semi AU, porque los hermanos Heel existen.

La historia se situa dos años más tarde del tiempo actual en el manga.

 **Avisos** : Aunque he intentado que no haya OoC, los hay. No sabría decir si poco o mucho.

Para **mutemuia** , tu regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 _"El tiempo puede curar a corazones heridos, pero también puede cansar a corazones que esperan."_

Los primeros rayos de sol se infiltran por la ventanilla. El sujeto que reposa en esa estancia abre los ojos y se despereza.

 _"Haré que esa zorra se arrepiente de haberse acercado a mi hermano"._ Las palabras de Setsu resuenan en su cabeza. Ha pasado meses desde que su 'amiga' había dicho eso, pero ahora vuelve con más intensidad que nunca.

Se toma una ducha. Al sentir el agua caliente hacer contacto con su piel siente que se quita un peso de encima y se relaja. Pero el efecto es sólo momentáneo. Se viste y se maquilla. Cuando se mira al espejo no se reconoce. ¿Dónde queda la dulce Kyoko, esa que creía en los cuentos de hada? No lo sabe. Tampoco le importa. Lo único que sabe es que jamás volverá ser igual que antes.

* * *

Da un sorbo al café y vuelve a concentrarse en la lectura. Alguien se le acerca. Ella siente su presencia. Sabe quién es.

— Kyoko —susurra él. El causante de sus males, Caín Heel. Intenta ignorarle.

— Kyoko —repite él. Intenta ignorarle de nuevo, pero fracasa. No puede resistirse. Quizás sea por la manera en que pronuncia su nombre.

— Caín —dice ella a modo de saludo.

— No has contestado a mis llamadas. —Su voz tiene un matiz peligroso, desesperado. Le conoce. Está enfadado. Kyoko no dice nada.

*Silencio*

Por fin reúne el valor para mirarle. La mirada de ella revela culpabilidad.

— Setsu... —comienza a decir Kyoko.

— No he venido a hablar sobre ella.

Kyoko niega la cabeza haciéndole entender que no quiere seguir con la conversación. Se levanta y con paso firme decide irse.

Caín la imita y le alcanza. La atrapa con un abrazo. No uno protector ni cariñoso. Es uno posesivo, de la marca Heel. Porque así eran ellos: posesivos.

Intenta librarse del abrazo porque sabe que vendrá a continuación. Y sabe que no podrá resistirse. Pero es tarde. Demasiado tarde. Ella ha caído. Él la ha atrapado en su telaraña de sabanas blancas.

* * *

Caín yace dormido a su lado. Sus brazos la aprisionan. No hace ningún esfuerzo para que él lo retire. De hecho, le gusta. Siempre ha sido así. Antes de dormir se asegura que ella no pueda separarse de él, como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara. Cierra los ojos, esperando a que eso le ayude a dormir. No lo consigue. Se queda contemplando el rostro de su novio. Recuerda cómo empezó todo.

.

.

Se encontraba en el parque. Llorando. Semanas antes había acudido allí para refugiarse de ese dolor que su madre le había causado. Tsuruga-san estaba allí. Esa vez no. Lory le había dicho que su senpai se había ido. No por trabajo ni por vacaciones. Que volvería pronto. Pero ella supo que no era cierto; no le vería en mucho tiempo.

Alguien se le había acercado. No se molestó en mirarle. Este le tendió un pañuelo y ella lo aceptó. Para cuando quiso darle las gracias se había esfumado.

Días más tarde, se encontraron. Más bien, Caín le encontró. Ella no sabia quién era aquel que le había dado el pañuelo. Él era un cliente; ella una camarera. Sintió que una mirada se clavaba en ella y no tardó en localizar de quién era. Cuando fue a tomar su pedido tuvo miedo. Caín intimidaba. Solo cuando tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos lo comprendió todo.

A partir de ese día Caín frecuentaba al Darumaya. Los primeros días se trataban como cualquier cliente y empleado. Con cortesía. Poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en clases de lengua. Y de clases a paseos nocturnos para hablar de temas 'sin importancia'. Al final, se formó una sólida amistad.

Dejó de pedir consejos a su Moko-san porque acudía a él. Eso desde que supo que era actor. Su actuación en Tragic Marker le había asombrado. Y hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho: afirmar que alguien (Caín) era igual de bueno que Tsuruga-san. Pasaba más tiempo con él que con cualquiera que había conocido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado tuvo miedo. No por que temía que se lo rompiesen de nuevo, sino por no cumplir su objetivo: esperar y confesarse a Tsuruga-san. Sus charlas con él le dieron esperanza y ánimo para hacerlo. Ella le esperó y luchó hasta donde pudo, pero su corazón estaba cansado de esperar y cada día estaba más enamorada de Cain.

Un día, cuando recibió la noticia de que Caín había tenido un accidente en uno de sus rodajes su corazón dio un vuelco. No pudo conciliar sueño durante día y noche. Entonces allí le vio. Sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando a ser atendido por _su_ camarera. Un impulso le llevó a besarle. No le importó que hubiese gente. Lo único que importaba era que él estaba bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intento separarse de él, temiendo la reacción de este. Pero a él no le importo. De hecho, ya llevaba siglos queriendo probar sus labios. Eso fue el beso que les marcó. Apasionado y demandante.

Ella pidió que su relación no se revelara hasta después de un tiempo, pues temía lo que vendría a continuación. Su relación fue mejor de lo que pensaba. Caín no era romántico, pero sabia qué hacer para complacerla. Cuando Kyoko se sintió preparada se entregó a él. Suponía que ese momento es cuando dejó de lado a su antigua yo.

El presidente Lory los descubrió. Él la ascendió por ello y también organizó una fiesta. Pero ella percibía esa mirada de decepción que ponía cuando estaba de espaldas. Se preguntaba por qué. Ella había conseguido lo que él quería desde hace tiempo. Sus amigas estaban al mismo tiempo felices y enfadadas. Felices por que se había graduado de la sección de Love Me y enfadadas porque no les hubiera dicho nada sobre su relación. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser más feliz, el destino le hizo otro regalo: una nueva amiga.

Le recordaba mucho a Kanae. Se conocieron en el parque, en unas circunstancias parecidas a la suya y a la de Caín. Al principio rehusaba su compañía, pero después se volvieron muy amigas. En su agenda, tenía los miércoles por la tarde reservados para hablar con ella. Solo faltaba que la presentara a Kanae y a Chiori. Su amiga le había revelado que sospechaba que el hombre que amaba estaba viéndose con otra mujer. Que vio una pulsera, pero nunca la recibió. Quién iba a decir días más tarde, sería ella (Kyoko) la dueña de aquel accesorio. Le había descrito cómo era y la que Caín le había regalado encajaba perfectamente con la descripción, pero no advirtió este hecho. Más tarde se arrepintió. Su amiga Setsu era ni más ni menos que la hermana de Caín. La que había jurado atentar contra la vida de la chica que se había atrevido a interponerse entre ella y su hermano. Cuando Caín las presentó, Setsu se sintió traicionada y se lo hizo saber a Kyoko. No le hablaba, dejó de acudir los miércoles por la tarde. Caín le había dicho que ya se le pasaría.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido dos meses y seguían sin ningún progreso. En los últimos días se ha planteado romper con Caín. Pero no puede. Le ama demasiado. Y porque él nunca lo permitiría.

El león se ha despertado y la mira. La mira de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Que clama _'eres mía'_. Vuelve a tomar posesión de su cuerpo y lo cubre de besos. Cuando se siente satisfecho aparta sus brazos de ella y coge algo en el cajón del armario que está a su lado. Le muestra una caja pequeña y lo abre. ¡Un anillo!

Se queda contemplándolo por un instante. Le sonríe y con un beso dice que sí a la propuesta no formulada de Caín. Muy astuto, Heel

Ahora todo es más fácil.

* * *

El presidente de LME le ha dicho que no viniese a LME, que le da el dia libre (aunque lo primero sonaba más a una súplica). Pero no puede esperar a dar la noticia a sus amigas que se casa. Se habían enfadado bastante por mantener su relación con Caín en secreto. Espera compensarlas con esto. Pica a la puerta y después de diez minutos sin resultado decide irse. No sin antes pasar a saludar su jefe.

Cuando llega allí su sorpresa es tan grande que no hay palabras para describirlo. ¡Tsuruga-san está enfrente de ella! Él también está sorprendido.

Lory está al borde de la desesperación. No tenían que haberse visto. Al menos, todavía no.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer.

Sé que no estáis acostumbrados a este pairing; es una combinación algo peculiar. Pero quería probar algo nuevo.

El final no está bien... lo sé. Habría sido más fácil terminarlo en la parte donde Caín se le propone, pero no me perdonaría si Ren no hacía una aparición de verdad. ¿Debería borrar la última parte y así todos felices?

 **mutemuia** : Perdón por este tardío regalo. Espero que te haya gustado. Tengo guardada alguna más, pero tú decides si esta locura continua o me lo guardo.

6/10/2015 - Gladys Ashenbert


	2. Cain's POV

DISCLAIMER: _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 _"Lo mágico del amor es que cuando empiezas a creer que no existe, siempre llega alguien para demostrarte lo contrario"_

Caín llama por duodécima vez. Se impacienta. No la ha visto en tres días. Conoce su plan, pero él se lo impedirá. Él también tiene el suyo.

Kyoko le manda un mensaje. Frunce el ceño. No le gusta los mensajes de texto. ¿Para qué, pudiendo oír su voz? Tiene que conformarse. Nunca ha tenido motivos para hacerlo, pero desde que la conoce esa palabra es la primera que sale en su diccionario en lo referente a Kyoko.

Se oye un portazo. Setsu ha vuelto. Ha intentado razonar con ella. Esta mañana era la ultima vez. Al final la acabará aceptando porque no tendrá más remedio.

Su atención se centra en el anillo que tiene. Es de oro, con un zafiro en el medio separando a dos infinitos. Y perteneció a la mujer que más había amado antes de conocer a Kyoko: su madre.

17 años antes...

 _El pequeño Caín de 6 años lee_ David Copperfield _mientras la única hija del matrimonio Heel, Setsu, duerme en la cuna. Alguien toca el timbre. Sale de la habitación de su hermana llevándose consigo su libro y baja las escaleras. Encuentra a su madre hablando con una mujer. Debe ser la vidente que ha llamado ella. Las dos mujeres se dirigen al jardín y él los sigue. La vidente le pide a su madre ver la palma de su mano. Él vuelve enfrascarse en la lectura pero al mismo tiempo escucha la conversación de las dos adultas. Después de horas escuchando cosas que considera tonterías, la mujer da por terminado su trabajo. Caín alza la mirada y sus ojos encuentran los de la vidente. Le está mirando con curiosidad. Ella es la primera en romper el contacto visual y pide permiso a su madre para ver la palma de su mano, a lo que ella asiente. Lo suelta y le profetiza al pequeño Caín que el anillo de su madre contribuirá a que encuentre la mujer con la que se casara. Este se perdería y una mujer lo devolvería. Ésta era la que desposaría con el mismísimo anillo._

En ese momento y en casi toda su vida Caín no le creyó. Esas cosas nunca pasaban.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! Pues todo sucedió como le había predicho. Nunca olvidará el día en que su vida colisionó con el de Kyoko.

.

Había salido a dar un paseo. Reflexionaba sobre su vida. Debía sentirse satisfecho: tenía trabajo, a su adorada hermana y una herencia magnífica. Pero sentía que faltaba algo. Su subconsciente le susurraba 'amor'. Cada vez que aparecía esa idea lo apartaba.

Entonces allí la vio. Pelinaranja con ojos ambarinos llorosos. Se le acercó instintivamente y le tendió un pañuelo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podría traer ese acto se alejó rápidamente. Setsu se había puesto muy celosa sólo por el pequeño acto de bondad a la chica hámster. No podía volver a pillarle. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su madre le había inculcado eso.

Más tarde, esa noche se percató de que el anillo había desaparecido. No lo entendía; si se hubiera caído lo habría notado o al menos se hubiera escuchado un tintineo. Pero nada.

Días más tarde volvió a encontrar a esa chica en forma de camarera. No dejó de mirarla buscando signos de su estado emocional. La joven se le acercó para tomar su pedido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no supo decir por qué todo pareció mágico. Le preguntó su pedido en un perfecto inglés.

Comenzó a frecuentar en el Darumaya. Se sentía intrigado por esa chica. Había días en que no la veía, pero gracias a eso pudo establecer su horario. Cuando tenía turno, procuraba estar el mayor tiempo posible.

Una noche, diez minutos antes de que cerraran, como siempre, se marchaba. Esa vez ella le siguió. Le dijo que quería que le confirmara que era él el que le dio el pañuelo. Lo hizo. Entonces le devolvió el pañuelo y su anillo. Kyoko (que en ese momento le dio el derecho de tutearla) le explicó que cuando iba a lavar el pañuelo cayó ese diminuto objeto de oro. Al parecer estaba envuelta perfectamente de modo que no se cayese.

No podía creerse las palabras de la adivina se estaban cumpliendo. Quiso saber más de Kyoko así que cuando ella le preguntó como devolverle el favor, él le pidió que le diera clases de lengua.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba enamorada de ella. ¿Quién no iba a estarlo, una vez que la conociese? Le recordaba a su madre: amable, dulce, lista y diligente. Incluso sus demonios (Kyoko le contó por qué Sho era conocido por ella como el bastardo n°1 y él también le odió por lo que le hizo) le parecían adorables.

Pero había un problema y tenía nombre: Tsuruga Ren. Ese hombre se había ganado el titulo de 'el hombre más codiciado de Japón' y llevaba meses desaparecido del mapa.

Kyoko le reveló que era su senpai y que fue una de las primeras en saber que se había ido. Nadie sabía cuando volvería. _"Por eso lloraba"_ pensó Caín.

Cada vez que detectaba una pizca de tristeza en Kyoko la animaba. Claro que a su manera: le llevaba a sitios donde nunca había estado, le contaba historias que su madre solía contarle y le cocinaba platos de su tierra natal.

Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero él sufría. Kyoko amaba a ese hombre, pero era obvio que también sentía algo por él. Le dolió que eligiese a Ren. Intentó distanciarse de ella con la excusa de un accidente en el rodaje. Era un muy cruel, pero quería asegurarse de que una parte de él permanecía intacta después de que su vida colisionara con el de Kyoko y confiaba en que le diera espacio para pensar.

Podría haber funcionado, sólo que había un fallo: no quedaba un hueco en su corazón donde Kyoko podía hacer un hueco y colarse porque todo su ser ya le pertenecía.

Esos días sin poder verla era como si se estuviera auto torturando. Se resignó y decidió que aunque no pudiera ser suya, podría permanecer a su lado. Nunca había deseado tanto nada como que la profecía de la vidente se cumpliera. Bueno, ella nunca dijo que esa mujer la amaría; solo que la desposaría.

Hizo su aparición y se llevó una grata sorpresa a su vuelta: Kyoko ya era suya.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices de Caín.

Fueron despacio. Caín no quería ahuyentar a Kyoko. Se contenía y se conformaba con todo lo que ella le daba: sus tiernos besos (aunque a veces apasionados), abrazos sorpresas, su hermosa sonrisa y sus deliciosas risas. Aunque esas cosas despertaban en él sus más oscuras fantasías, su amor por ella y el miedo de perderla eran más fuertes que sus instintos masculinos.

Otro de los días más feliz que tuvo fue cuando ella se entregó a él. Habían quedado a cenar en un restaurante francés, y ella comenzó a preocuparse porque él no llegaba. Y es que Caín era puntual (sólo con ella) y si no acudía era que había pasado algo. Kyoko se llevó el mayor susto de su vida cuando él apareció con la camisa llena de sangre. Él le explico que de camino se encontró con una mujer embarazada y que ésta presentaba posibles signos de aborto involuntario. La llevó al hospital y no tuvo más remedio que permanecer allí hasta asegurarse de la mujer y su bebé estuvieran a salvo y esperó a que su marido llegara. A Kyoko le pareció un acto muy noble y le besó. No con uno de esos tan tiernos y cortos. Eran la de esos apasionados y largos. Iba con la camisa llena de sangre aunque eso no le quitaba el atractivo. Al contrario, era más sexi. La mañana siguiente despertaron juntos en la cama.

Otro punto que tocar era la clandestinidad de su relación. Le quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kyoko era suya. Que nadie tenía derecho sobre ella más que él. Nadie podría recriminarle. La amaba despiadadamente. Pero se callaba.

Cuando el jefe de Kyoko les descubrió en uno de sus paseos nocturnos, no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Por una parte, Lory le hizo el favor de hacer saber a todo el mundo que Kyoko era suya y por otra, empezó a recibir amenazas por parte de los amigos de su novia.

Cuando todo por fin era perfecto con Kyoko, todo se vino a bajo con Setsu. Había conseguido ocultarlo todo durante mucho tiempo. No resultó difícil. Su hermana había conseguido fama durante el rodaje de _Tragic Marker_ y empezaron a lloverle ofertas de trabajo. Al principio se negaba a que participase en ellas, pero tuvo que partir su tiempo en dos mujeres completamente diferentes así que accedió. Ya no se veían a menudo y rara vez Setsu podía prepararle la comida. Ella no era tonta; pronto comenzó a sospechar. Eran hermanos y nunca habían tenido (o debían tener) secretos entre ellos. Él rompió esa ley. Pero como decía su madre: no hay secreto que se pueda guardar toda la vida. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría así que un día se lo contó. Súbitamente. Le anunció que tenía novia y que se la presentaría. Obviamente a su hermana no le sentó nada bien. Y menos aún, saber que era la primera amiga que había hecho. Kyoko perdió una amiga y fue por su culpa. Intentó calmarla diciendo que un día Setsu lo aceptaría. Ni él mismo estaba convencido de ello, pero tenía que parecerlo o de lo contrario ella encontraría motivos para cortar con él.

.

Ahora había encontrado una salida: la proposición. Se está precipitando, pero ya sabe como acabará todo. ¿Para qué esperar?

Guarda el anillo en una caja roja y comienza a pensar en la manera de pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

Su plan ha tenido éxito. Pero últimamente Kyoko está muy rara. ¿Se lo está replanteando?

Enciende la tele y descubre el motivo de la actitud evasiva de su prometida: Tsuruga Ren ha vuelto.

* * *

N/A: Siento que este capítulo no avanzara la historia, pero es que mientras escribía el POV de Kyoko empecé este y antes de que pudiera descartarlo, había escrito casi todo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

17/10/2015 - Gladys Ashenbert


	3. Emerald meets Sapphire

**DISCLAIMER** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 **AVISOS** : Este capítulo está narrada desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

 _Sebastian entra en el despacho de Lory, pero trae consigo a una persona._

 _– ¿Cómo se siente al estar de vuelta en casa? –le pregunta el presidente._

 _– ... –Ren no responde. Sabe que cuando él formuló esa pregunta había furia contenida._

 _– ¡Un año! ¡Un año sin tener noticias tuyas! Ren, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante este tiempo? Todo iba bien hasta que dejé de recibir noticias tuyas y desapareciste del mapa. Me tenías muy preocupado._

 _– Es una historia muy larga. Dejémoslo para otro día. Kyoko... quiero saber cómo está Kyoko._

 _– No. No me cambies de tema. A ti, ella no te interesa. Después de todo, no la has necesitado durante todo este tiempo._

 _– Si no me lo quieres contar, iré yo mismo a verla con mis propios ojos_ _–_ _amenaza él._

 _Lory deja escapar un suspiro._

 _– Ren, acabas de volver a Japón. Si los medios de comunicación todavía no están preparados para tu regreso, menos lo estará ella. No puedes desaparecer de su vida un día y volver en otro._

 _– Solo quiero verla. No hará falta que me vea ella a mí._

 _– Me niego rotundamente._

 _Él hace caso omiso de las palabras de Lory y se levanta. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con_ ella.

Ren tiene a Kyoko justo delante y no puede evitar pensar que ha cambiado; está más hermosa.

Su pelo ha crecido y no hay indicios de que una vez fue naranja. Sus curvas se han acentuado y está más alta. Sus ojos siguen desprendiendo brillo, aunque no ese tipo de brillo que se tiene cuando se es joven. Ha madurado. Ahora es adulta.

– Mogami-kun, creo haberte dicho que te tomarás el día libre. ¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita? –Lory irrumpe en ese momento. Tiene un semblante serio, pero se puede percibir la desesperación en su voz.

– Presidente, yo... –Kyoko es incapaz de hablar. Está conmocionada _–._ ¿Qué hace Tsuruga-san aquí? –Es lo único que logra salir de su boca.

– He vuelto –responde él por Lory.

*Silencio*

– Kyoko, Ren y yo tenemos asuntos que zanjar. Si no te importa...

– Discúlpeme. Ahora me voy –se disculpa Kyoko y como prometió, se retira.

Ren no quita su mirada de ella hasta que la pierde de vista.

– Ren, volvamos a dentro antes de que alguien más te vea –pide Lory, a lo que él obedece.

Reanudan su conversa, pero esta vez Lory empieza a hablar de trabajo, a lo que él solo asiente. Su mente está en otra parte. Preguntas como _¿Por qué se empeña tanto en que no la viera?_ O _¿No era él quién, tiempo atrás, elaboraba planes para juntarnos?_ rondaban en su mente.

Lory, por su parte, se plantea si contarle sobre la relación de Kyoko y Caín. Reúne valor, pero no lo suficiente así que se lo calla. Las cosas ya están demasiado complicadas como para añadir otra preocupación. Tarde o temprano se descubrirá todo. Sólo espera que todo salga bien.

* * *

 _'He vuelto'._ Las palabras de su senpai no paran de resonar en su cabeza. Ha vuelto.

Su mente está hecha un caos. Un encuentro con Tsuruga-san no es lo que esperaba al pasar a saludar su jefe. Lleva tanto tiempo sin saber o hablar de él que le había olvidado. Tienes tantas preguntas... ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Es por eso que el presidente le había dado el día libre? ¿Para evitar un encuentro entre ella y su actor estrella? Y Caín, ¿como se lo tomará?

Él sabe lo que ella sentía por su senpai. No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo. Lo que teme es su ira.

De repente se acuerda de algo. ¡El anillo! ¿Lo habrá visto? Se lo quita y lo guarda junto a Corn. Segundos más tarde se avergüenza de su comportamiento. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Ahora que ha Tsuruga san ha vuelto ya no puede hablar con Caín como si nada. Sabe que se lo tiene que contar. Pero ¿cómo decirle a tu futuro esposo que el hombre que amabas ha vuelto?

Necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

* * *

Kyoko está nerviosa; puede notarlo. Sabe lo que ella intenta decir, pero no se molesta en hacérselo saber. _Que sufra un poco_ , piensa él. En otras circunstancias se habría mostrado más benevolente, pero lo que descubrió cuando le vio hablar con él el otro día le pone de mal humor.

 _Entra a LME con la intención de hablar con Kyoko sobre Tsuruga Ren. Los empleados, normalmente corteses, huyen más rápido que las ratas Titanic. Sienten cómo emana su aura y tienen miedo. Sube unas cuantas plantas y entonces la ve en uno de los muchos pasillos de LME. Pero no está sola: está con él. Se queda parado y duda si encaminarse o no hacia ellos. Finalmente se decanta por la segunda opción. Les observa hablar y escucha su conversación. Ella parece incómoda y él también. Se queda estudiando el hombre con el que habla su prometida y entonces se da cuenta de algo: padece la misma dolencia que él, por Kyoko. Eso cambia las cosas. Su mano se cierra en un puño y antes de que pierda el control, se va._

Cada vez que le viene ese recuerdo se pregunta por qué Kyoko y esa persona no han acabado juntos. Todo este tiempo ha pensado que el amor de Kyoko por su senpai era unilateral, pero estaba equivocado. Se correspondían. El regreso de esa persona iba a ser mucho más problemático de lo que creía.

– Caín, Tsuruga-san ha vuelto –espeta ella súbitamente.

– Lo sé –Su respuesta ha impactado a Kyoko–. Lo vi en las noticias, pero quería oírlo de tu boca.

*Silencio*

– ¿Te parece bien? –logra articular Kyoko después.

– ¿Y por qué me parecería mal? Él te ayudó mucho –Kyoko no está satisfecha con su respuesta–. ¿Es que hay algo del que deba preocuparme?

– No, en absoluto.

– La próxima semana empieza el rodaje de la película.

– Vendré a verte –sentenció ella.

Es un hecho que cuando él quiere algo, ella trate de complacerle.

Una sonrisa asomó en su interior. Su coprotagonista se llevará una (no) grata sorpresa al conocer a su futura esposa.

* * *

Ren está celoso de Yashiro. Durante su ausencia su representante ha ejercido como mánager de Kyoko. Él ha visto su ascenso en el mundo del espectáculo y ha estado con ella para apoyarla. Es él quien tenía que haber estado a su lado, no Yashiro. Y no sólo se siente culpable por eso, sino también por quitarle su representante. Ella le ha dicho que no se preocupara; que ya encontraría a otra persona. Pero esas palabras no han logrado más que hacerle enfadar consigo mismo. La única parte positiva de ello era que podía sonsacarle muchas cosas a Yashiro. Era. Ahora la parte positiva no existe. Su mánager no le cuenta nada; solo se limita a corroborar la pequeña información que posee. Esto en parte se debe a que esta furioso con él por desaparecer sin ni siquiera avisarle y por el tiempo que ha tardado en volver. Pero también sabe que se debe a otro motivo desconocido.

Hoy se comporta de un modo muy extraño. Le cuenta muchas cosas de Heel-san. Lo que más le extraña es que le llame por su primer nombre, Caín.

Cuando llegan al plató el director Ogata les recibe con una sonrisa. Uno de los motivos por el cual eligió estar en su proyecto es porque sabe que él no le atosigará con preguntas.

Les guía hasta un pequeño cuarto donde sólo se hallan una mesa y unas sillas alrededor. Mientras entra en aquel lugar ve a una persona sentada. Tarda poco menos de un segundo en averiguar quién es, pero espera a que el director Ogata haga la presentación.

– Tsuruga-san, le presento a Heel-san. Heel-san, este es Tsuruga-san.

Cuando Ren le mira a la cara, sus ojos son los que captan su atención. Son de un azul zafiro y a pesar de su rostro inescrutable, su mirada desprende mucha intensidad. Él es el principal motivo de por qué ha aceptado participar en el proyecto de Ogata. Quería conocer el hombre que lleva su antiguo título.

Ninguno de los dos da la iniciativa de darse la mano.

– Es un placer conocerle, Heel-san. –Finalmente es Ren quien lo hace.

– Lo mismo digo –le responde él–. Y a ti, Yashiro, hace tiempo que no te veo.

Con lo último que ha dicho Caín, Ren confirma sus sospechas: Yashiro y él se conocen desde hace tiempo.

– Ahora que hemos concluido con las presentaciones, me gustaría proceder a discutir los detalles de la película –anuncia Ogata.

* * *

– Yashiro –la voz de detrás le sobresalta.

En voltearse ve justo a la persona que quiere evitar.

– Caín –su voz tiene un cierto temblor.

– Vengo a preguntarte si quería comer conmigo. Kyoko ha preparado dos bentos y…

– ¡No! Quiero decir, me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a comprar comida para Ren _–_ interrumpe Yashiro. Dicho esto, se va corriendo.

Los labios de Caín se curvan en una sonrisa. Tiene el pellejo despejado

* * *

Mira su reloj y se pregunta por qué Yashiro tarda tanto. Ve a Heel acercarse. Nunca, en sus años de experiencia en el mundo del espectáculo, se ha sentido amenazado. Caín Heel es condenadamente bueno y es la primera persona que le enfrenta a ese sentimiento de angustia y emoción. Cada escena interpretada por él es impecable y se ha de destacar su habilidad por las artes marciales: la precisión de sus golpes y la agilidad con la que se mueve hace de él un gran contrincante. Es un rival digno de él.

– ¿Puedo comer aquí? –pregunta Caín.

– Sí –responde él algo atónito.

– Gracias.

Caín coge una silla y lo pone a su lado. Mientras lo hace, Ren repara en que tiene dos bentos.

– ¿No lleva comida? –pregunta su compañero.

– No, pero no importa.

– Sí, que lo es. Tome –Caín le alarga uno de los dos bentos.

– ¡No! No hace falta.

– Insisto. Rara vez comparto comida con alguien que no sea cercano a mí.

– Gracias, entonces –Ren lo acepta, aun sabiendo que se está condenando a sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo es que habla el japonés con mucha fluidez? Tengo entendido que sólo creció con su lengua materna, el inglés.

– Tuve a la mejor profesora. Ahora es mi prometida.

Ren queda algo sorprendido ante esta revelación, pero lo disimula. Se lleva el primer bocado a la boca. Mmh. El sabor hace que recuerde a una persona. A...

– Kyoko –El nombre de la persona en la que estaba pensando. Pero no es él quien lo dice, sino su compañero.

Mira a Caín, pero él está mirando a otro lado. Un impulso le lleva a dirigir su mirada donde están los de él. Entonces la ve. Kyoko. Su mente se convierte en un batiburrillo de preguntas. ¿Qué hace allí Kyoko? ¿Caín la conoce? ¿Cómo es que la ha llamado por su nombre? ¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

N/A: Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Motivos personales me lo impedían. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Si la inspiración no me falla, nos veremos antes de navidad.


	4. I loved her first!

**DISCLAIMER:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras en cursiva son para indicar que está en un sueño.

 **N/A:** Al terminar la lectura, por favor, leed la nota de abajo. Sin más preámbulos, bomba va…

* * *

Está muy desconcertado. ¿Qué hace Koko ahí? ¿Caín le conoce? ¿La acaba de llamar por su primer nombre? ¿Qué está pasando?

Se da cuenta de que Kyoko tiene la mirada fija en él, pero en su rostro hay una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. Segundos más tarde su mirada se posa en Caín, a quien mira interrogativamente. Entonces, da un paso un paso hacia atrás y se da la vuelta. Al hacerlo, choca con Yashiro mientras tropieza con los cables y los dos caen al suelo. Cuando Yashiro descubre la identidad del culpable de su caída, palidece.

Caín se acerca a ellos con zancadas y él le sigue. Ve como Caín ofrece su mano a Kyoko con la pregunta _¿Te has hecho daño?_ Ella niega con la cabeza mientras acepta su mano. Él hace lo mismo con Yashiro. Cuando su representante recupera la verticalidad, su mirada vuelve a Kyoko. Al hacerlo, advierte que Caín sigue sujetando la mano de Kyoko firmemente, como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir. A ella no parece importarle ese hecho; tiene la mirada clavada al suelo. Caín alza su mano y le planta un beso. Algo en su interior comienza a hacer conjeturas, pero todas llegan a la misma conclusión, una que no puede (quiere) aceptar.

Caín se dirige a él:

– Tsuruga-san, esta es la mujer de la que hablaba.

Es una broma. Tiene que ser una broma.

Mira a Yashiro, pero este tiene un semblante triste y serio.

– Dentro de poco llevará el apellido Heel. Vosotros sois los primeros en saberlo –anuncia Caín.

Ahora no sólo es él quien está sorprendido. Yashiro también lo está. Kyoko sigue con la mirada al suelo mientras él le ruega mentalmente que desmienta lo que ha dicho Caín. Pero no lo hace. No negar es lo mismo que una confirmación.

Suma dos y dos y todo encaja. La nerviosa reacción de los empleados de LME cada vez que pregunta por Kyoko; la rotunda negativa del presidente en que participase en el proyecto de Ogata; la actitud evasiva de Kyoko y el hecho de que Yashiro conocía a Caín se debían a que intentaban ocultarle la relación de Kyoko y Caín. Tiembla de ira y, aunque el dolor ocupa la mayor parte de sus emociones no lo muestra.

–¿Cómo empezó todo? –pregunta a Kyoko con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza–. Y tú, Yashiro, ¿desde cuándo sabías de su relación? –su tono está cargado de veneno.

Yashiro, al contrario que Ren, tiembla de miedo. Kyoko lo percibe y decide echarle una mano.

– Tsuruga-senpai, Yashiro-san no… –comienza a decir Kyoko mientras alarga sus manos hacia él.

– ¡Para! –Ren interrumpe a Kyoko y rehúye de su contacto.

Ha visto en el dedo anular de su mano la confirmación de sus pesadillas, un anillo. Es más de lo que puede soportar. Decide irse dejando a todos los presentes atónitos. Su autodominio ya le había fallado antes, en varias ocasiones, y sabe que ese mismo momento puede volver a pasar.

* * *

La destrucción inminente se cierne sobre Lory cuando ve a Ren entrar por las puertas de LME con el rostro inescrutable. Ya lo sabe y él no tiene escapatoria. Ren irrumpe en su despacho después de espantar a un centenar de empleados suyos.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? –pregunta Ren con actitud serena.

– Ren…

– No, espera. Tengo otra pregunta: ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

– Lo siento… –empieza Lory.

– ¿Qué lo sientes? –Algo dentro de Ren se rompe en mil pedazos y todo se vierte al exterior, toda su amargura, su cólera contenida–. Por eso no querías que viese a Kyoko, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me dices de mi participación en el proyecto de Ogata? Sabías que Caín Heel estaría ahí y querías evitar un encuentro entre nosotros, ¿me equivoco? Pero lamentablemente no ha sido así. Siento haber desbaratado tus planes.

– Intentaba protegerte…

– Bien, ¡pues lo hiciste fatal! –la voz de Ren se eleva–. ¿Piensas organizarles la fiesta de compromiso como hiciste en otra ocasión? No, a lo mejor ya lo has hecho. ¿La boda, quizás?

Mudo por el asombro, Lory lo mira atónito.

– No lo sabía –dice por fin.

Ren sabe que no miente, pero está muy furioso.

–Tú me has ocultado muchas cosas y ahora sé más que tú. ¡Qué raro! –exclama Ren.

Odia hacerle eso al presidente. Es el hombre quien le ha dado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, lejos del apellido que tantos problemas le habían causado; es como un padre y la única figura paterna que ha tenido en años.

Cierra sus manos en un puño, como si estuviera concentrando y conteniendo la ira en ellos. Respira profundamente y emprende su marcha hacia la puerta. Sabe que si vuelve a abrir la boca de él saldrían palabras terribles y frases hirientes. Detrás de él Lory grita su nombre, pero no se vuelve.

* * *

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas utilizar conmigo la ley del Silencio? –pregunta Caín molesto.

Kyoko sigue sin dignarle a hablar y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana del coche.

– ¿Es porque le dije a Tsuruga Ren sobre nuestro compromiso?

*Silencio*

– Ya te he pedido disculpas por ello. Además, no veía el motivo de por qué ocultárselo.

– El presidente me había pedido que no le reveláramos nada sobre nuestra relación. Sabía que Tsuruga-san reaccionaría así.

– Eso es lo que no comprendo: la reacción de Tsuruga Ren. Fue muy rara. Como senpai tuyo que es debería haberse alegrado por ti.

Kyoko sabe que Caín tiene razón. ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san no había reaccionado bien a ello? No quiere seguir pensando en eso así que cambia de tema.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Se lo has dicho a Setsu?

*Silencio*

– Se lo diré esta noche –dice por fin.

* * *

Aferrarse al alcohol no es buena idea, él lo sabe. Pero ¿con qué desahogarse sino? Engulle el contenido de cada botella hasta la última gota, una tras otra. Nunca ha imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas, que pudiera existir un dolor tan desgarrador. El dolor de la pérdida. Pero existe y él es una de sus víctimas.

No es justo… Él la ha amado primero. ¿Por qué está en los brazos de otro hombre? Él la necesita más que Caín porque ella es su única luz. Sólo ella puede hacer retroceder la oscuridad.

Empieza a despotricar con todo aquello que le conoce: culpa a su padre y a su madre por haberle dado la vida; a Rick, por haber velado siempre por él y morir dejándole con un gran peso de culpabilidad; al presidente, por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser feliz; a Yashiro, por ser tan amigo y traicionarle; y por último, pero no menos importante, a Kyoko, por ser la cosa que más ha amado y ama en el mundo. Quiere culparlos por todo lo que le está pasando, pero no puede. Sabe que en el fondo la culpa es todo y sólo suyo.

Pasan los días y sigue sin salir de aquel tormentoso y tortuoso trance. El presidente ya ha enviado a Yashiro un sinfín de veces, pero nunca le abre. Le da igual que su representante se pase horas delante de su puerta, esperando que la abra mientras soporta la lluvia o el frío. Le manda a callar cada vez que él abre la boca para disculparse.

La verdad es que ya todo le da igual. Trabajo, amigos, familia… Ha pasado por muchas cosas durante esos dos últimos dos años y lo de Kyoko… Ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Se siente como un corredor que ha recorrido miles de kilómetros y quisiera descansar: Ya ha sentido demasiado. Ahora ya no puede sentir nada. No quiere.

Una noche, cuando se encomienda al sueño recibe una visita inesperada…

 _Está tumbado al suelo, en medio de la nada, inconsciente. Una cegadora luz le obliga a abrir los ojos. Una figura se halla ante él, pero tarda unos segundos en distinguir quién es. Rick. Y le está sonriendo. Entonces ¿significa eso que está muerto? Se incorpora y se arrodilla mientras abraza las piernas de Rick. Este sigue sonriéndole y le acaricia el pelo._

 _"Kuon, todavía no es tu hora." Las palabras de Rick resuenan en su cabeza. Le ha hablado, pero él no ha movido sus labios. Se está comunicando telepáticamente._

 _"Moriste por mi culpa."_

 _"No fue culpa tuya. Y si así fuera, eso no significa que se deba cobrar una vida por la otra."_

 _"No hay nada más que me ata en este mundo."_

 _"Sí que lo hay. Y muchas." Le recuerda. "Eres actor, Kuon. Lo dejaste todo para dedicarte a la actuación y ahora me vas a decir que vas tirar por la borda todos los años por las que te has labrado un futuro sólo por esa chica. Patético, Kuon. ¿Qué pensaría Julie de su hijo? Tu madre te echa de menos, pero aún no quiere que te reúnas con ella."_

 _"Rick…"_

 _Pero Rick ya se ha ido._

Ren se despierta con la respiración agitada. Ha soñado con Rick. Y no era una pesadilla como los que soñaba últimamente, sino eso, un sueño. En él, su amigo le liberaba de cualquier peso de culpa y le animaba a seguir con su carrera.

Se despega del sofá y comienza a recogerlo todo. Una considerable cantidad de botellas se encuentran escampadas por el suelo. Se pregunta cómo es que no ha muerto de una coma etílica por la gran cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido esos días.

Cuando Yashiro pica a la puerta se queda con la boca abierta. Ren le ha abierto la puerta y está más que presentable.

– ¿Qué tengo para hoy? –pregunta con una sincera sonrisa.

Los ojos de Yashiro se iluminan. Su representado ha vuelto.

* * *

Kyoko sujeta el pomo de la puerta del camerino de Ren. Quizás no ha sido una buena idea presentarse ahí. Pero ha hecho una promesa y tiene que cumplirla. Además, ya está ahí. Antes de que pueda inclinar el pomo otra fuerza lo hace por ella. Tsuruga-san.

– Mogami-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san. Quería hablar contigo.

– ¿Sí?

– Me ha estado evitando últimamente, ¿no?

– No –miente él. Sí que lo había estado haciendo. –¿Eso es lo único que querías decirme?

– No, hay más –Kyoto cierra los ojos preparándose para lo que va a decir. –Yo era Bo.

Las tres últimas palabras de Kyoko abofetean a Ren.

– ¿Qué?

– Utilicé la identidad de Bo para que pudiera ayudarte con tus problemas porque como Kohai tuyo nunca me hubieras revelado cosas que le contabas a Bo. Espera, aún no he acabado –se interrumpe Kyoko al ver que Ren abría la boca para decir algo–. Por aquél entonces te amaba, pero siempre me reprimía esos sentimientos ya que estabas enamorado de una chica de preparatoria.

–Kyoko… –Ren la llama por su nombre de pila, pero ella no repara en ello.

–¿Sabes cuánto daño me hiciste cuando te fuiste? –Unas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Ren le sujeta la cara mientras le mira a los ojos. ¿Kyoko le había amado? ¿Y no se había dado cuenta de que ella era la chica? ¿Cómo puede ser tan densa? Entonces hace algo que la toma completamente desprevenida: le besa.

Kyoko cierra los ojos mientras los labios de Ren rozan suavemente los suyos. Alza los brazos y los entrelaza en su cuello. El beso que supuestamente iba a ser instantáneo se torna en una larga.

Súbitamente recuerda a Caín y se separa bruscamente de Ren. Se queda horripilada por lo que ha hecho.

–Esto está mal… No debería haber pasado. Voy a casarme dentro de poco. Lo siento, Tsuruga-san –dicho esto, Kyoko sale corriendo dejando a Ren totalmente conmocionado.

Ajeno a todo esto, una persona ha presenciado toda la escena.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido más satisfactorio.

He creado un poll (lo encontraréis en mi perfil) con el objetivo de saber qué personaje os gustaría más que acabase con Kyoko. No cambiaré el final que tengo en mente, pero influirá un poco en cómo acaba. Hay tres opciones, pero sólo puedes elegir una. La votación será vigente hasta que publique el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.

Para que os salga el poll tendríais que ponerlo en desktop/tablet mode, si estáis con el móvil.

29/12/2015 – Gladys Ashenbert


End file.
